


Tuna Sandwich

by LurkerNoLonger



Series: Siren [2]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, POV Finn, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LurkerNoLonger/pseuds/LurkerNoLonger
Summary: The morning after the night before.





	Tuna Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Received this anonymous Tumblr message on _Siren_ :
> 
> "As much as I ship RINN, Siren had me rooting for a new OTP. CHINN!! Love the relationship between Finn and Chop in this! Every interaction was funny any sweet lol I was waiting for Chop to be like 'wheres my tuna sandwich??'"
> 
> To which I responded:
> 
> Anon, CHINN is BROtp (that’s a term right?) for sure! As much as I love Finchie, Chop is just a favourite to write. He’s so vulgar and cheeky and such _a boy_ , even this grown up version. Thank you for loving them!
> 
> And yes, I can totally hear him demanding that sandwich. In fact, your lovely comment has inspired me! So readers, I give you _Tuna Sandwich_ , a _Siren_ ficlet.
> 
> I still plan to write the smuffy (smut + fluffy) epilogue, so this is just a spur of the moment drabble that I wrote during my work break. It’s necessary to read the four other parts to fully understand this, so if you haven’t yet you can find it here. Hope you enjoy! xx
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr August, 2017.

It’s noon when the phone rings. A day since the scene at the cafe. 24 hours of Finn being twisted up with her in his sheets.

_Rae._

He turns his head to find her at the other end of the bed, lying on her stomach facing away from him. He frowns at the distance between them, but a smirk creeps it’s way onto his face when he thinks about how they’d utilized that same space; only ever leaving his bed to grab water and snacks to replenish. Afterwards they had fallen asleep to The Smiths, only to wake at dawn for another go, and doze off again cradled in each other.

Finn wants to scoot closer, rest his entire weight on her so she’ll grumble and shift and get that crease in between her brows that he’s grown obsessed with. Maybe she’d even reach up to push him off and then, at least, she’d be touching him. The thought alone makes him feel like someone is sitting on _his_ chest. It’s an overwhelmingly positive pressure and he’s so happy it’s actually astounding. He needs to take a second to pause, freeze this moment and be thankful that he gets to have days and spaces filled with her.

Finn reaches over to smooth a hand over the creamy expanse of her back, and watches the gooseflesh rise on both their skins. Starts to edge his way over to press his mouth over each bump…if only the bloody phone would _stop. Fucking. Ringing._ With a sigh, he ghosts his lips on the curve of her shoulder, ultimately glad that he won’t have to disturb her to answer whoever the hell is incessantly ringing.

He pads his way to the phone in the hallway, not bothering to cover up his complete nudity. There’s only one person who could see and, well, he _wants_ her to look. Even tightens his stomach muscles and clenches his arse a bit in case she has one eye peeked open trying to steal a cheeky glance, but a check over his shoulder proves she’s still deep in slumber (and is, in fact, sporting his favourite tiny forehead furrow) and he lets his body relax. _Save it for when she’s awake, lad._

The phone goes silent and he exhales, happily pivoting to return to his crumpled duvet and her body heat but then it starts again, somehow seeming louder.

“Bloody hell…‘Lo?!” Finn greets gruffer than intended, but he’s thoroughly annoyed at this intrusion.

“You always answer the phone starkers?” Chop’s voice bounces in the quiet air and Finn instinctively cups his cock and whips his head around the room as if he expects to find Chop sitting in his lounge.

“How the fuck…You peeping through the window or summat?!” Finn grouses in an elevated whisper, reaching to pull the bedroom door until it’s almost closed. He wouldn’t put it past Chop to be across the road with binoculars and, while Chop has seen him plenty naked, there’s a new body in the flat that is for Finn’s eyes only.

“No, but thank you for confirming my suspicions!” Chop laughs heartily and Finn can just imagine him throwing his head back while pushing his tongue through the gap in his teeth and he suddenly hates him.

“The hell are you ringing for anyway, knob'ead?” Finn carps, peeking through the crack in the door to make sure their voices hadn’t roused Rae.

“Well, _excuse me_ for being worried about my depressed mate who skipped out for food and never fucking came back!! What are you, some cliché father figure from a film? Get a pack of cigarettes too?” Chop’s voice has grown in dramatics and volume and Finn winces.

“Shit, mate. I’m sorry! I fucked up, should’ve called. But I found her, Rae, she was-”

“At the cafe, yeah,” Chop supplies, his usual jovial tone back. “Heard allllllll about your little running-into-each-others-open-arms-dramatic-as situation. And you say I’m the one who attracts attention!” Chop is guffawing and Finn looks around again because he’s so blimmin’ loud he must be in the room. “Talk o’ the town, yous twos! Figured you’d be laid up with the missus.”

“Right. So why are you ringing?”

“Just wonderin’ when I’m gonna meet the lass, is all!” Chop sing-songs. “Think we have a lot to chat ‘bout. Like how you _whined_ and _pined_ and talked about her every bloody day!”

Finn can practically see his mischievous grin and he drags a hand down his face with a groan, as if to smear away the image. “I’m hanging up, Chopper.”

“'Ey now, is that any way to treat your best mate? I’m the one who sent you out in the first place!”

Finn barely lets him finish before he’s saying, “M'putting the phone down now…” already moving the receiver towards it’s cradle.

A rushed “YOUOWEMEATUNASANDWICHYATWAT!” are the last words Finn hears before he slams the phone down and bends to unplug it from the wall to deter any further disruptions.

“Finn?” Rae’s voice is groggy even through the door, and he grimaces at having woken her.

“Sorry! Be right there,” Finn replies, side stepping in front of the hall mirror to check his reflection. He gives his hair a quick tousle and flexes every part of him that Rae had eagerly grabbed the previous night, before waltzing back into his room.


End file.
